


猝不及防被一部儿童犯罪片拯救

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 时常沉思美好和永恒的物体 比如 艺术 爱情 和 诗 和世界上的每个个人和主题





	猝不及防被一部儿童犯罪片拯救

被陌生人抱在怀里 保护着的感觉 在工作日的电车上

处理了一上午的书稿 裙子的鱼尾皱褶被压偏 她的下体散发出发酵成熟可可豆的醇味

Pocky day 害羞的含着心意的男孩子们 这只是好奇的爱 伤害值未测定

被体温沾润的棉织物的香味 

出电梯时突然想回头望 干净端正的脸就在你后脑勺

我好喜欢他哦 想捶打着枕头这样叫喊

文字正浮在空气里 和我们大家一样

皮肤上纹理凹处已有血痕 是由长期极其细微的压力造成的 像脚和袜子和鞋帮

他的蓝色小书包上多了一个铅笔画的笑脸 但也许更像鬼脸  
和一个磨得差不多要掉的歪歪倒倒的签名  
啊 是交上好朋友了 佑治 佑治 是佑治  
他以小朋友们最擅长的沟通方式---用全身力量嘶吼  
告诉父母这个可爱的天使的名字  
好啦 知道啦！要好好对待朋友啊！

这就是未来啊 是我长大了吗？

我喜欢喜欢这种情感 冰冻橘子味的表白

咕噜咕噜 是吞咽声 口水 面条 在舌头上融化的冰淇淋球的声音

密苏密苏 是砂糖融化在甜牛奶里的声音

咔嚓咔嚓 是扭蛋机将要诞下一个储藏已久的baby的声音

哎呀哎呀 是年轻丈夫在逗哭你之后慌乱抱住安慰的声音

一个人真是太舒服了 

偶尔会不会觉得这种想法很危险呢？

如果你拼命救助的人在感谢的同时出于无法根治的瘾做出自杀式行为 你应该放弃他的生命吗？

人不能孤独并无比快乐着吗？ 孤独是一种且堪容忍的还是暂时必要的缺省吗？

或者孤独是最接近完满的状态？

因为感到幸福只是意识到幸福的可能

草绿色毛衣袖上的破洞

在恋人相互对视的地铁上阅读卡佛 婚姻真是男权者发明的家务处理合同

困窘的预备役书店女孩 找到水晶鞋的灰姑娘只感到不知所措

她的眼影带亮片 睫毛模仿雨刷 像浏览文学网站时跳出的弹窗广告 包围着诗块 不停闪烁 夺走我的全部注意

在抽屉里和服上各压一块肥皂 雨季穿也不会让大老远跋涉来的游客感到伤感

可是苦瓜真的很苦啊 和眼药水一样苦

好了 好了 你可别哭了 人生好短暂啊

不努力发现自己的可爱之处 可是要被杀掉的哦！

**Author's Note:**

> 时常沉思美好和永恒的物体 比如 艺术 爱情 和 诗 和世界上的每个个人和主题


End file.
